


you're a tornado with pretty eyes and a heartbeat

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fear of Heights, Flying, Gen, Mention of Agents of Shield, bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: Thalia stood on the edge of the cliff, shivering. She peeked over the edge, squeaking at how far down the ocean was. The waves pounded against the very sharp rocks, the glistening points promising a painful death if she ever got close. Thalia staggered backwards, shaking her head frantically as she tried to run away.Thalia tries flying for the first time, and Annabeth and Percy help her.I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	you're a tornado with pretty eyes and a heartbeat

"Come on, Thals," Annabeth coaxed, leading the Huntress towards the imposing cliff. "It's just a hike, you'll be fine!" Percy nudged her forward, despite the initial shock he received. 

Thalia bit her lip, casting her eyes upon the ridge. "Do I have to?" 

Annabeth grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Yeah. Now come on!"

The three ran up the hill, laughing and teasing each other. They pulled each other along, three teenagers enjoying the world without a care. It was almost enough to distract Thalia from her pounding heart and queasy stomach. 

Thalia stood at the top, the wind breezing past her. Because she was a daughter of Zeus, she could sense the air currents and was not as affected by high elevations as a normal person was. A normal person without a fear of heights, that is. She crept forward, keeping her eyes trained on the two figures in front of her. Annabeth and Percy stood together, their hands clasped. Thalia would've teased them if she wasn't so busy trying not to throw up. 

"I'm here," she called out, her face green. "can I go back down now?"

Percabeth shared a conspiratorial look, causing Thalia to groan. 

"What did you do?"

"Well," Annabeth started. "we thought we'd get you up here so you could learn how to fly."

Thalia's eyes widened. "No, absolutely not, not in a million years. And you know that means something." 

"Please, Pinecone face?" Percy pleaded. "It's so useful! And we could make tornadoes like I did with Jason!" 

Thalia grumbled, but if her little brother could do it with Percy, why couldn't she? Plus, it's one more thing they could have in common. She just had to conquer her fear of heights so she wouldn't fall out of the sky and die! This shouldn't be too bad. 

"Okay, fine," she relented, rolling her eyes as Annabeth and Percy cheered. "How are we gonna do this without me dying?"

"You're going to fall off the cliff."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not kidding! You'll fall off the cliff and try to control the air currents since that's what Jason does. Percy will be at the bottom so he can catch you with water if you fall all the way. It's perfectly safe!" 

Thalia raised her eyebrows at Percy, who stuck his tongue out. 

"...Fine."

_Take 1_

Thalia stood on the edge of the cliff, shivering. She peeked over the edge, squeaking at how far down the ocean was. The waves pounded against the very sharp rocks, the glistening points promising a painful death if she ever got close. Thalia staggered backwards, shaking her head frantically as she tried to run away.

Annabeth caught her arms, steadying her. "Thals," she said, locking eyes with her. "you got this." Thalia gulped, but turned around and marched off of the cliff.

She screamed, the wind rushing past her as she plummeted. Thalia couldn't remember what she was doing, what she was supposed to do, she could only focus on the rapidly-approaching ocean _she was going to die_ -

And suddenly Thalia was surrounded by water as Percy swam next to her in a pocket of air. She thrashed for a bit until she realized that she was still alive and safe. Percy gave her a questioning look. Thalia glared back.

_Take 2_

Thalia took a deep breath, sensing the air currents around her. She was supposed to control them to fly, although did she really have to fall off a freaking cliff to do that? Couldn't she just...levitate or something? She cast a glance to where Annabeth was waiting, flashing a thumbs up when she saw Thalia looking. She took another deep breath and stepped off the cliff. 

The wind rushed past her like before, only this time, Thalia used the biting wind to clear her mind. She stretched out her hands feeling for the air around her, the many breezes and gusts constantly shifting. Thalia closed her fist as she felt an air current below her, trying desperately to slow her descent. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Her fall was jerky, stopping at some points so it almost seemed like she was falling down stairs. 

Thalia fell into the water with a _whoosh_ , but she gave Percy a thumbs up this time.

_Take 3_

She knew what to do now. Feel for the air currents, concentrate hard enough to bend them to her will, easy as pie! Or it would've been if Thalia hadn't accidentally fallen headfirst. 

_Take 4_

This time would work. It had to work. It was a miracle they hadn't been attacked, two children of the Big 3 and a daughter of Athena, so this would probably be the last time Thalia would be able to try to fly before some monster came. She closed her eyes and inhaled, filling her lungs with the very air she was supposed to control. Thalia walked off the cliff and hurtled downward.

She thrust out her arms as if waves of air were slowing her fall, like that one superhero from that show, Agents of SHIELD or whatever it was. The currents danced around her, but Thalia only needed the ones below her. She clenched her fist like before, the air hardening under her feet. Suddenly she stopped in midair, as if she was standing on solid ground. A laugh bubbled up in Thalia as she looked down. The ocean waved at her from about 50 feet below her, which was awesome because normally that height would've terrified her. She was doing it! Thalia was actually flying! She wanted to go up, and the wind shot her up all the way back to the top of the cliff, surprising a bored-looking Annabeth.

"You did it!" she cried, rushing forward. "Thals, that's amazing!" 

Thalia grinned, doing jazz hands. Her eyes spotted some motion in the ocean, and she groaned once she recognized Percy fighting some sea monster. 

"Come on, Percy needs some help," she grabbed Annabeth and held her close. "Maybe I can make a tornado like he said!"

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 1000
> 
> validation is appreciated
> 
> ty for reading, and i hope you have a good day <3


End file.
